


House of Memories

by iencourageviolence



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Backstory, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gossip, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, M/M, Mild Language, Multi AU, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smooching, Texting, adults acting like babies, antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iencourageviolence/pseuds/iencourageviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my writing from tumblr that I felt that I can't put in my other story, Package Deal.  Prompts, drabbles, a butt load of different AU's-- you name it! You don't have to read this to understand Package Deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

She knows that **Malika** does not like public display of affections-- or any type of affections. You see Malika never placed romance as a top priority. Plus, Malika came to the conclusion that no one wanted to touch her-- given that she has rare skin disease where discolored patches were spread throughout her body. Aella understood and never went too far for the dwarf’s liking. A kiss on the temple here, a peck on her cheek there. Only when they are alone and no one could disturb them, Malika _bares_ herself to Aella’s affections. Aella always knew how to make her feel good and syrupy.

 **Sinai** always hesitates in everything. She claims that she is being cautious and keeping her guard up. Any momentary distraction could cost her. That was something her and Aella could relate to. Aella, however, knows control better than anyone; and when to let go. She kisses Sinai with _certainty_ , urging Sinai to follow suit. Her fingers gingerly traces the Vallaslin, acknowledging the differences and similarities between them. The Qunari offers everything she could, but never forces. The kiss then becomes far more intimate when Sinai answers back with certainty.

It is rare to find someone who immediately trust another implicitly. **Vincent** was one of those people who did not shy away from her. She can feel the smile on his lips the moment she kisses him. It is very corny and cheesy to admit, but they are  _magical_. The way their magic reacted and intertwined with one another sent chills down their spines. It did not matter if it was a kiss on the cheek, lips, or neck-- there was always warmth and trust. Aella wants Vincent to know how much his trust means to her with every display she could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeep! Smooches all around! This was inspired by an unofficial OC kissing week almost a week ago. I had no idea until the last day and I had no one else's OC to kiss mines, so I made my dorks smooch. Malika, Sinai, and Vincent's will be uploaded soon!


End file.
